User talk:Wendss
Announcement Gentlemen, I claim that two of the three musketeers is likely named Finger and Jaws. So I think the second in command is Raymond. Hey~ Hey, welcome to the wiki! Just so you know, here are some rules on this wiki. 1. No fan art allowed 2. If you find information for the new series Go! Princess Pretty Cure, link the source of were you found it (a.k.a leave a link of were you found it) or it will be questioned. 3. Pictures must be clean. Meaning...no text on it. Can't be blurry and and must not look like a very bad screenshot. 4. Don't spread rumors about something that is going to happen in the new season without a source! 5. NO FAKE INFORMATION!!!!!!!!! (Sorry, just want that to sink into your head...This is no supposed to be written in a mean way). Those are all the rules I can think of that MUST be be obeyed on this wiki. If they aren't...you'll get a warning. If you continue to ignore the warnings...it's a one month ban. (Don't worry, I knew you were Wqaas from when you started editing so I wanted to make the rules clear.)CureHibiki (talk) 00:46, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Also...can you do me a favour and...leave your name after everything you tell me so I know you wrote it. CureHibiki (talk) 00:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you were once Wqaas, DONT WRITE THE SYNOPSIS FOR THE EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, but your English isn't the best when it comes to writing the synopsis. Sorry, if that hurt your feelings. CureHibiki (talk) 00:50, January 21, 2015 (UTC) New Account Why couldn't you have just waited until the block has ended? Is it really necessary to create a new account? Walking On Sunshine (talk) 00:54, January 21, 2015 (UTC) First meeting Gentlemen (elephant brothers), I wish I can join you but as you know, our project still schedule and all the synopsis must be finish for good before GPPC aired. They come to us and they don't have choice. Soon they will respect us. Long live Elephant Clan!!! Okay...no offense...What you just said is crazy. Um...The synopsis will be done whenever we feel like it, not when you want...and this wiki isn't "Elephant Wiki". It's "Pretty Cure Wiki". So please, take you "Elephant Clan" nonsense elsewhere (a.k.a somewhere in the jungle with the elephants). CureHibiki (talk) 01:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Deep Mirror page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Walking On Sunshine (talk) 12:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Plot Episode 49 synopsis must be finish for good. Do not allow them to write, understand, brother (elephant) ? : WHAT? Anyone can write the synopsis. Quit acting like you're the only one who's supposed to. You're lucky I didn't block you for obviously evading the previous block. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:22, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm suspecting Maybe this user might be a sockpuppet of Wqaas. His english is the same as Wqaas' and he inserts false information. I suggest Shadowneko or Walking on Sunshine to send an IP check on Wendss then. EmberPrismDX banned on suspicion of being "Wqaas" Hi there I'm sorry if I'm wrong but you have been banned on suspicion of being a blocked user named "Wqaas". If you are not this user just leave a message on this talk page to plead your case. Ban evasion is a serious offense that can lead me and sunshine to change your ban to the maximum the system allows. Shadowneko (talk) 19:04, January 21, 2015 (UTC) alert ban denied :not a good way to plead your case. I could also go to the wika admins and get your IP blacked of the whole giant site. Also the more you try to evade your ban the worse it's gonna get. Shadowneko (talk) 13:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : "IP blacked" What in the world does that even mean?! And Wendds, the message u said makes absolutely no sense at all.. and Shadowneko, it's called "Wikia", not "Wika" and also the ppl who work there are called "Staff" plz remember that next time. :) :EmberPrismDX Special info Plague *Namakeruda:Caused the insects and greenland died out. *Hosshiwa:Caused all the desserts and sweets food dry. *Oresky:Caused the sky change into cloudy weather and turn all the terrain into sand. *Phantom:Caused all the crystal and mines shattered. *Momere:Caused the ice berg melt and cease the blizard. *Red:Caused the entire planet fall apart. *Mirage:Releasing a butterfly and caused the world into tranquility. villain In the end, I only edit villain, not heroes. The villain not suitable for User:Walking On Sunshine and User:CureHibiki. God, your arrogance knows no bounds. As the others said, anyone can edit anything. I don't understand why you're acting like you have to be in charge of everything. And about those plagues, those aren't even close to canon, so keep your insane fan theories to yourself. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 18:09, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Wait, so you're saying that Walking On Sunshine and I aren't good enough to edit the villain pages? CureHibiki (talk) 13:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :i'm working alot so I haven't been editing...just doing corrections. Also if you claim that you should be the only one allowed to edit you're stupid. Editing here is a privilege not a right! Besides if you're copying some bad Chinese summaries you should have to rewrite them, check them for spelling, ETC.! If you try to evade your bans again I'm gonna have a talk with the wika admins about IP bans. Shadowneko (talk) 16:05, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::